Dark Minicorn
Smaller than most unicorns, miniature unicorns possess equal magic and beauty, but are friendlier towards humans and much less shy. Their trusting natures make them ideal companions and wonderful friends for young children. Not as fast as their larger cousins, these creatures are nonetheless swifter and more dangerous than a normal horse, capable of traveling at breakneck speed. Minicorns love nothing more than a wild ride through the forest. They live closer to the edge of the forest than their larger cousins, and are not as wary of strangers. If not for both the magi and a unicorn's fighting prowess, minicorns would have died out long ago. Their horns were once highly sought after by poachers for their legendary healing magic. Able to neutralize any poison, these unicorns were threatened with extinction and hid themselves away in the Silva Forest, a place so dangerous only the most brave dared enter. In recent times, though, minicorns have begun to move out of the Silva forest. Sweet and gentle by nature, unicorns are one of the most valued companions, for their companions are the magi that are pure of heart and of soul. Egg An incredibly sharp golden horn has pierced this shell. Hatchling A foal with the softest coat is nibbling lightly at grass, looking up every so often at you. This hatchling frolics like any other young horse, but is much more agile and powerful, able to clear the fence around the field with ease. A minicorn hatchling is smaller than the other young unicorns, and appears more friendly as well, greeting everyone who passes the field. This unicorn hatchling has a deceptively delicate looking horn, but you've seen that horn tear apart many objects in play. Now the foal bends down to a hurt playmate, its golden horn barely touching a hurt knee. In moments, the other hatchling scrambles up again and is hard at play. Adult Like the larger unicorns, minicorns are able to sense a magi's inner feelings, and will never approach a person with dark intentions. With a single, wickedly sharp horn and strong hooves, minicorns are more than capable of protecting themselves from those who wish them harm. Don't be fooled by the beauty of these creatures - if threatened, unicorns have their horns, which are potentially fatal weapons, able to easily pierce the most durable of leather or fur. Although capable of violence, minicorns are sweet natured creatures, protective and caring. Their colors range from a rich chestnut to a slightly darker brown. These colors aid them in blending in with the trees of the Sylvan forest. They raise their young in herds, alongside those of the other unicorns. Like all magical creatures, minicorns have only one hatchling at a time, and as such are fiercely protective of their young. Breeding Additional Information * No. 137 * Obtained from the Stream * Added July 13, 2010. * Artist: Glasswalker * The first names that the Minicorns were introduced as were Chestnut (Light Minicorn) and Blonde Bay (Dark Minicorn) but were changed after a miniature debate, though Tristan said that they were just names that were being tossed around before they decided on Light and Dark. Category:Stream-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Quest Component Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Sideart Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Minicorns